Together
by foreveronfire
Summary: One-shot. A little scene a made up for Cassie and Nick. I loved them together in the book. Please RxR. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot, Nick and Cassie. I love them together, but I'm okay with her and Adam. Some random scene that I made up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle. **

Cassie drew in a breath as she looked up at Number Two Crowhaven Road. The garage door was open, as she knew it would be, and she heard the _clank clank_ of metal hitting metal. She drew in another shaky breath before she started to enter the garage.

She saw two black books underneath the car. She waited a few minutes before she heard the_ clank clank_ stop. He didn't move from under the car. He tipped his head a bit and saw Cassie's sneakers. He took in a breath as well and pushed himself from underneath the car. He stared at her shoes and looked up. He looked at her dark jeans and then her blue sweatshirt she always wore on warm days and finally resting on her face. She was blushing by the time he was done checking her out. He smirked a bit at her red color.

She stared at his grease spiked hair as he stared at her rosy cheeks. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Nick asked in a bored voice while his eyes danced.

"Just came to say hi." Cassie smiled small.

"Hi," Nick said to her.

Then they looked at each other for a while. Nick shook his head and pushed himself back underneath the car. He wanted to talk to Cassie, hang out with her, too, but what was he to say? Cassie looked at his boots for a few minutes and heard the _clank clank_ again. She sighed and bit her lip nervously. She wanted to stay and talk to Nick. So she sat down, cross-legged, in front of the car and played with the dirt on the cemented floor.

An hour later, Nick thought Cassie went home, not sitting in his garage, in front of his car. He was getting tired. Cassie could hear him yawn and fought a giggle. He slid out from under the car again and grabbed a rag to wipe his face and hands. Cassie thought it was very sexy the way some dirt was smeared across his face. When he turned around to face Cassie, his face become a little surprised. Cassie laughed out loud. She never saw this much emotion (well for Nick).

Nick smirked, happy that Cassie was still here. He looked down into her big blue eyes, thinking it was ironic how they switched positions.

"Hi," Cassie giggled.

"Hi. Where did you come from?"

"Well, you see. There's this thing when a mommy and daddy-"

"You know what I mean, Cassie," he said rolling his eyes.

Cassie just smiled. Nick loved her smile. It always made him feel happier and less… dark.

He held out a clean hand to help Cassie up. She took it and was hoisted up. They stood their for a minute, looking into each others eyes. Nick into big blue one and Cassie into sexy dark ones. Nick continued to wipe his hands. Cassie looked down at his hands then up at his forehead.

"You missed a spot," Cassie said, pointing to the dirt smudge.

"Oh, did I?" Nick asked, mocking surprise.

Cassie nodded.

"Well, you missed a spot… right here," he said, putting some dirt on her cheek. Cassie's mouth popped open but her eyes were laughing.

"Oh, really? Well you missed over here," Cassie laughed, smearing a mixture of grease and dirt on his nose.

This continued for a few minuets. The both covered the other with dirt, grease, and oil. Nick was chasing Cassie around the car. Finally, he pinned her writs to the hood of the car. He smiled seductively down at her.

"I think we got each other a little dirty," he said, huskily.

She nodded, entranced by the closeness of his face. She took in a breath.

"I think we missed a stop, though," she barely whispered, staring at Nick's soft lips.

"Where would that be?" he whispered in her ear.

"Right here," she whispered back.

Then they both pressed their lips together. The kiss was hot and deep. Cassie hands founnd their way to Nick's neck and Nick's hands were pressed lightly to Cassie's hips.

"So this is what you do in the garage, Nick?" Deborah's voice said from the open door.

As soon as Cassie heard her voice, she started to push Nick off. He smiled and helped her off the hood of the car but not before he whispered, "I think we got that spot," and pointed to their grease stained lips. Cassie laughed and leaned into him as Deborah smiled at the sight.

**Reviews are warmly welcomed :) **

**Nikki**


	2. Thanks & what would you like?

**Hey, Guys…**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I love Cassie with Nick, too! Nick is soo bad boy and Cassie is soo goody good. And that is what I find so awesome about the couple. Anways, I would gladly write some more for you guys if you have any ideas. Would you guys prefer a story or just scenes? Once again, thanks a bunch to **Dreamlover1102 **(who, by the way, has an awesome SC story going), **lg1514**, **vampirebooklover09**, and **courtingu**. Anyways, tell me what you guys want.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Nikki**


End file.
